Positive Paralysis
by Stripesicles222
Summary: Jimmy's invention goes haywire and Cindy is caught in the blast. With Cindy injured, can Jimmy face his feelings and find a cure before it is too late? REWRITE! JxC!
1. Prototypes

**Hey fanfictioneers!**

 **This was actually my very first fanfiction, which I wrote about two and a half years ago. A couple months ago I took it off the site and have recently edited and redone most of it. The plot is the exact same, just better written (I hope).**

 **If you read it the first time, let me know how I did correcting it. If this is your first time reading it, let me know what you think.**

 **Also, I apologize in advance for anyone whose e-mail will blow up with notifications when I post the whole thing at once.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron or the other characters.**

* * *

 **Positive Paralysis**

By Stripesicles222

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Prototypes**

"Open up Neutron!"

Cindy Vortex was banging on the door to the lab of her neighbor/arch rival Jimmy Neutron. Without warning, the trapdoor under her feet slid open, causing Cindy and her best friend Libby to come crashing down screaming into Jimmy's laboratory.

"Remind me again why we invited Cindy?" Jimmy questioned his best friends Carl and Sheen as he surveyed the pile of limbs that was the girls.

"Because my Ultra-Queen wouldn't come if Cindy wasn't invited." Sheen replied, while gazing lovingly at his girlfriend Libby Folfax.

"I said enough with the nicknames Sheen!" Libby said as she picked herself up off the floor. "Besides, Cindy's just here to make sure Jimmy doesn't blow up the town…AGAIN!"

Although Libby had been reasonably nicer to Jimmy since she started dating Sheen, she still sided with Cindy on most things.

Jimmy just shook his head, "Whatever. Anyway, to answer Miss Vortex's question…Ladies, gentlemen, and unwanted neighbors!" (Cindy just scowled at this) "I have called you all here to present to you the latest of Neutron Technology! Behold! I give you…The Neutronic Drone Machine!" Jimmy said as he proudly held up his latest invention.

"It looks like a salad strainer," Cindy scoffed. "What does it do? Bore your salad to death?"

"For your information _Dork_ tex, this is a highly sophisticated machine that is able to rid someone of the ability of free thought, creativity, and renders them completely emotionless."

"In other words, you want to create an army of mindless zombies to do your bidding?"

"I didn't say that! And besides, they would be called drones,not zombies," Jimmy pointed out.

"So you admit that is your plan?"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Would you two just knock it off?" Libby was always the one who was stuck breaking the two apart. Sheen was often distracted, and Carl was just scared that Cindy was going to use him for Thai-Chi practice.

"How 'bout you just show us how it works?"

"I would love to," Jimmy started to power it up, but then decided against it.

"I would love to give you all a demonstration, but seeing as this is just a prototype there is no way to know for sure whether or not it will work. I would be glad to explain it to you guys though."

"How wonderful," scoffed Cindy. "We get to listen to King Cranium over here use his big words to explain his salad hat! I can't wait… FOR YOU TO SHUT YOUR BIG MOUTH AND STOP TALKNG! Gimme that!"

Cindy grabbed the 'salad hat' from the young genius' hands, and placed it on her head.

"Cindy, stop! It's far too dangerous!" Jimmy warned.

Instead of taking his warning, she began prancing around the room saying "Look at me! I have a salad strainer on my head! It will turn me into an emotionless creep! Seriously _Nerd_ tron, get a li-aaaahhh!"

Cindy's rant was cut off as she tripped over a loose wire. As she fell, she bumped the drone machine's power button on one of the tables.

The rest of the gang was launched back as a loud buzzing sound filled the room. They watched, shocked and terrified, as a bright glow filled the air and electricity sizzled above them.

After a few seconds, the sound and lightning ceased suddenly.

They stared through the smoke, searching for any sign of Cindy.

* * *

 **I forgot how short these chapters were...makes them quicker to edit I guess.**


	2. Potential Paralysis

**This chapter contains the second and third chapters of the original.**

 **Still don't own Jimmy Neutron.**

* * *

 **Chapter** **2: Potential Paralysis**

"Cindy!" After a few minutes of panicked search, Libby had found Cindy lying motionless in one corner of the lab.

"Cindy, can you hear me girl?" Libby grabbed her friend's hand and held it tight, searching for any signs of life.

"Uhh, Jimmy..., said Sheen. "What just happened?"

"Good question," replied the young genius. "You see, when Cindy tripped she accidentally turned the Drone machine on. Based on the strength of the explosion, due to all the highly conductive chemicals in my lab, I would say Cindy was just shocked with about 3 billion volts of electricity. That is the equivalent of at least two lightning bolts."

"Are you telling me that your stupid invention just turned my friend into a human lightning rod?" Libby fumed.

"Hey, she's the one who took the Drone machine!" Jimmy defended.

"Owww, what happened?" moaned Cindy as she came to and tried to sit up. "Why can't I move? Neutron, you have 10 seconds to explain."

"Or else what? You cant even sit up!"

"Neutron…I swear, if anything happened to me, I will personally be the cause of an early funeral!"

"Jimmy! Cindy! Knock it off!" Once again, Libby had to intervene. "Cindy, there was some kind of electrical explosion and you got hit with about 3 billion volts of electricity. How the heck you survived, I have absolutely no idea. What about you Jimmy, any guesses?"

"No…but you are right Libby, by all scientific means, Cindy should be a pile of ashes right now."

"Well I know a few things for sure," Cindy said, still trying to move, "One: Jimmy's new invention didn't work, and Two: I might be paralyzed. Hello! What are you going to about this! By the way, where'd the stupid salad thing go anyway?"

"I'm not sure," Jimmy replied, "but we should get you somewhere else. Carl, Sheen, Libby and I were far enough away to not get affected... unless you count the fact that Carl is currently hiding behind the couch over there."

Jimmy and Libby picked Cindy up, and carried her silently up the stairs, followed by Sheen and a shaking Carl.

* * *

By the time they reached Jimmy's house, Cindy had passed out again. They brought her up to Jimmy's room and laid her on his bed.

 _She's so beautiful when she's not trying to tear me apart,_ Jimmy thought dreamily, _She even looks - Wake up Neutron! This is Cindy Vortex you're thinking about! Stop daydreaming and find a solution!_

"Libby, you stay here and watch Cindy," he instructed. "Sheen, Carl and I are going to look for the Drone Machine."

"Actually Jimmy, I have to get home. My parents think I should start getting to bed earlier." said Carl.

"Okay Carl. I'll see you later. Let's go Sheen!"

"Aye aye Jimmy!"

IN THE LAB

"What are we looking for again Jimmy?" asked Sheen for the twenty-eighth time.

"The Neutronic Drone Machine. I want to see what caused the electrical explosion. Ah! Here it is! Strange," Jimmy replied as he bent over to inspect it invention had obviously been fried by the electric overdose.

"The whole thing is burnt to a crisp! Any second now and-"

Before he could finish his sentence, the cooked invention crumbled into a heap of ashes.

"Oh no!" Sheen cried out.

"i know, without the machine I won't be able to be certain about what happened to Cindy

"What? Not that," Sheen said. "Ultra Lord is on and I'm missing the start of the episode! Sorry Jimmy, I gotta go!" And with that, Sheen ran out of the lab, completely oblivious to the heap of black dust that had just accumulated.

"Just great," Jimmy huffed as he turned to his robot dog, who had followed him back to the lab. "What should I do now? Goddard, Options!"

"Bark! Bark!" Goddard's screen flipped up and began typing.

 **Give up. Since when do you care about Cindy anyway?**

"I don't. But I have to do something. It was my machine after all."

 **Bring her to the hospital.**

"I can't do that! if her mother found out, she'd kill me!"

 **Buy her a wheelchair.**

"Seriously? You want me to ruin my life by putting my arch rival in a wheelchair permanently? Once again, her mother would find out, and I'd be dead. We have to find a way to heal her."

 **Build Goddard a robot poodle.**

" _Really_! Now is not the time for this! Cindy is upstairs paralyzed, and you want me to build you a poodle! Do you w _ant_ my life to end?!" Jimmy sighed dejectedly and turned towards the exit to his lab.

"Looks like I'm on my own this time." He mused. "Good Night Goddard. If you can't be serious, I'll just do this myself."

 **Good night Master. I will begin the blueprints for the poodle.**

 _Oh brother._ thought Jimmy as he headed up the stairs once again, _If I can't even get Goddard's help, I really am on my own. Libby might help, but she wouldn't know how. Besides, she has to get home soon anyway. I'll just have to speak to Cindy when she wakes up...That is if she isn't ready to kill me!_


	3. Explanations and Peaceful Conversations

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Jimmy Neutron.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Explanations and peaceful Conversations**

"Hey Libby," Jimmy said as he returned to his room.

"Hey Jim," Libby replied. "I'm worried, she hasn't woken yet, and it's getting late so I really need to get home. What should I do?"

"Go home Libby," the young genius told her tiredly. "I'll watch over her, and I'll contact you if anything happens."

"Thanks Jimmy. I know I can trust you. Just...promise not to use any more inventions on her."

"I'll try."

Libby gave him a a half smile.

"See you later Jim."

She took one last sad look at her comatose friend, then left the room, heading home.

Jimmy sighed and watched her go.

Yawning, he sat himself down in a chair and began his vigil, fighting the sleep that slowly over took him.

* * *

A few hours later, Jimmy heard a sound coming from the direction of his bed.

"Cindy?" he whispered, shaking himself fully awake.

"Neutron? What's going on? Why can't I move!?" Cindy's voice was getting louder with every word.

"Shh. Cindy, calm down! you'll wake my parents!"

Cindy scowled, but remained quiet, waiting for an explanation.

"How much do you remember?" Jimmy asked the blonde.

"Well, there was your salad thingy-"

"Drone Machine." Jimmy corrected automatically.

"Whatever. Anyway, I had that on my head, and then there was a flash of light. Next thing I remember was waking up in the lab and I couldn't move," she paused as she thought back. "What happened next? Why am I in your room?"

"After you threatened me, I tried to explain the cause of the explosion. You criticized me _again,_ and then you passed out. Libby and I carried you upstairs. She left a few hours ago."

"Did you ever find the hat thingy?"

"Yes, actually. After bringing you up here, Sheen and I went to look for it. All that is left is a pile of ashes," Jimmy told her. "I am afraid that means I cannot be quite sure what caused the explosion and your condition. How do you feel by the way?"

"Let's see," Cindy began, the sarcasm already coating her word thickly. "I'm paralyzed, can't move at all, stuck in _your_ bed, and can't even pummel you for doing this to me. How are you going to fix it? You probably couldn't even cure my headache!"

"You have a headache?" Jimmy asked, ignoring the attitude as concern filled his voice. "We have some pain-killers downstairs. I'll go get them."

And with that, Jimmy turned and left the room, leaving Cindy alone, fuming and cursing Jimmy under her breath, while a the same time, trying (and failing) to move any part of her body.

 _Why must she be so stubborn?_ Jimmy thought as he sifted through the medicine cabinet. _Why can't she just see that I feel guilty enough without her criticizing my every move? Why must I be cursed to secretly admire the one who gives me the most pain? If Cindy only knew..._

By the time Jimmy got back upstairs, Cindy seemed a lot calmer.

"Thanks," she said as he fed her the medicine.

"No problem."

"So Jimmy, do you have any idea what is wrong with me...other than the fact that I am paralyzed?"

"Well, not exactly. You see, Goddard has recently shown a strange sense of humor and is found unhelpful, and with the Drone Machine cremated, I guess that-,"

Jimmy stopped, as a look of shock crossed his face,"Did you just call me Jimmy?" He asked surprised.

"Yes." Cindy responded,"While you were downstairs I did some thinking. I realized that you are the only one who can help me. Even if it _was_ your machine that caused this, you are the only person who is smart enough to reverse the affect."

Jimmy was dumbstruck.

"But..Don't you think I'm an idiot? I'm just a big mess up who is always getting his friends hurt. No one cares about me."

"That's not true. Your parents care about you...In their own special way. Sheen and Carl care about you." _And...I do too,_ she thought.

"Really?"

"Yes. Now, is there any way you can help me, or am I stuck here for eternity?" she asked. "You do realize that when my mother finds out you're dead, right?"

"Yeah..I know. Let me go see if I have anything in my lab. I'll be back soon."

As Jimmy headed down the stairs, he kept wondering about what Cindy had said.

 _Do they really care that much? And what was the real reason she called me Jimmy? She should have called me Geekazoid or King Cranium, or something like that. Why not-_

Jimmy stopped. After a moment of thought, Jimmy realized that he had just had a peaceful conversation with Cindy Vortex. Not one insult had been cast upon one or the other.

 _I must be dreaming! Either that or I've gone completely insane! It was nice though, just talking with Cindy made me feel..Happy, and Calm. Why must we argue all the time?_

With these thoughts running through his mind, Jimmy entered his lab and began his research and designs to find a cure for Cindy.


	4. Surprise

**Don't own Jimmy Neutron...**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Surprise!**

His mind still racing from his talk with Cindy, Jimmy entered his lab.

"This place is a mess!" He exclaimed, "I'll never find a cure for Cindy in here!"

Jimmy began picking up the remnants of the accident with the Drone Machine.

He jumped as a loud explosion went off to his left, sending bits of debris flying everywhere. Jimmy ducked, narrowly avoiding his head getting knocked off by a large sheet of metal flying towards him towards him.

"What the heck is going on?" He shouted, as he watched his mechanical dog reassemble itself.

 **Hello Master. I was working on the blueprints for the Poodle when I heard you coming down. I thought I would surprise you.**

"You didn't just surprise me, YOU NEARLY KILLED ME!" Jimmy yelled. "You should be more careful. What has gotten into you recently? No matter, I've more important things to deal with. Come on. You can help me clean up."

 **Okay. Then can we build the poodle?**

Jimmy just shook his head and began picking up bits of debris. Seriously, what was up with this dog?

When they finished cleaning, Jimmy headed to the large computer and began his research on the cures of paralysis.

"Just great," he moaned,"It seems as though there are no known cures for paralysis. What do I do now?" He wondered aloud. "Goddard, give me some options... And please try to be serious. My life might be on the line."

 **I will try.**

Jimmy just sighed, a resigned himself to his fate as he anxiously awaited his friend's 'advice.'

 **Write a letter to world famous scientists, complaining about their lack of successful scientific research, explaining in full how lazy and stupid they are for not finding a cure.**

"You said you would be serious!" The scientist reminded. "I can't do that anyway! I would be betraying my fellow scientists! Next."

 **Ask your parents to help.**

"Are you kidding me? Dad doesn't even know what I'm saying half the time. Besides, mom would ground me for messing with her kitchen appliances...again. Next."

 **Ask your friends.**

"No, they wouldn't be much help," Jimmy decided. "Carl's too scared or something, Sheen's just, well...Sheen is Sheen, and Libby - Oh my Gosh! Libby! I told her I'd call as soon as Cindy woke up! I completely forgot. She's gonna kill me!"

The young genius was pacing back and forth, becoming more agitated with himself each second.

"I'm such an idiot! I'm gonna go call her now and check on Cindy while I'm upstairs. Goddard, keep researching paralysis, I'll be back soon.

Jimmy turned and headed for the door.

 _How could I have been so stupid?_ he silently rebuked himself, _The girl of my dreams is upstairs paralyzed, and I can't even remember to call her best friend!_

JImmy paused for a moment.

 _Did I really just refer to Cindy as the 'girl of my dreams'? I must really be going mad!_

"I hate Cindy!" He exclaimed aloud.

 **Then why is she upstairs in your room? And why are you going through all this trouble to find a cure for her?** asked Goddard, with what could have a smirk on his mechanical face.

"No one asked you!" Jimmy retorted. "Besides, didn't I tell you to keep researching?"

As Jimmy once again turned towards the stairs, he thought over what his canine friend had said. Why _was_ he going through all this trouble for a girl he supposedly hated? Could it be that maybe he actually _liked_ her?

 _But it can't be, can it? Could it be that I am, once again, falling in love with Cindy Vortex?_

Jimmy pushed the thought out of his head. It was too illogical. But all the same, there was a little voice, nagging in his head as he went to check on Cindy.

 **Once again, I am sorry about the length. I am not a writer, I am a reader. Please comment!**


	5. The Help of a Friend

**Chapter 5: The Help of a Friend**

"Cindy are you awake?"

Jimmy tentatively stuck his head through the doorway. The blonde was still sleeping.

"Please get better," he whispered. "I don't like feeling guilty, and I don't like seeing you like this. I won't let you be like this forever. I promise."

He quietly crept over to the bed and pulled the covers farther over her.

 _I love you Cindy,_ he thought, gazing at her peaceful face. _Why didn't I stop you from messing with the_ Drone Machine _? I didn't mean for this to happen. I didn't want you to get hurt._

"Jimmy, are you up yet?"

Jimmy was shaken out of his thoughts as he heard his mother calling to him.

"Yes mother. I will be right down," he called back, desperately hoping she wouldn't come up.

He would be in _soo_ much trouble if his mother knew about his little...incident.

"That's fine Jimmy. I just wanted to let you know that your father and I are going out for a while. He has another one of his duck conventions. We should be back late tonight."

"Okay Mom. Bye Dad. See you tomorrow."

Jimmy gave a sigh of relief as his parents left the house. _Good. Now they won't find out about Cindy. I should call Libby now._

Jimmy went to the phone and called Libby. After a few rings, she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Libby! It's Jimmy."

"Hi! How's Cindy?"

"She's asleep right now. She's definitely paralyzed though. Even worse, I can't find a cure yet."

"That's not good." replied Libby, her voice full of worry for her disabled friend. "Have your parents found out yet?"

"No, and they are not going to. They just left for one of Dad's duck conventions and won't be back until late tonight," he told her. "Are you free? I need some help finding a cure, but Carl and Sheen will just get in the way."

"Sure. I will be over in 10 minutes."

Jimmy hung up and waited for Libby to get there. When she arrived, Jimmy led her upstairs to his room to see Cindy.

"I can't believe I did this to her," Jimmy said sorrowfully.

"You didn't do this to her. She didn't listen to you when you warned her not to mess with your new invention." Libby consoled.

"I know, but I still fell responsible. And guilty."

"Come on then" Libby coaxed. "Let's go find a cure, so I won't have to listen to you take all the blame."

"Okay. To the Lab!," Jimmy said, his spirits temporarily raised. "Oh, by the way, don't mind Goddard, he's not quite himself lately."

Libby gave him a puzzled look as they descended the stairs towards the lab. When they got there, the mechanical dog was waiting for them.

 **Hello Master. Hello Libby. Is it time?**

"Not now Goddard," Jimmy said as Libby looked at the dog in confusion. "We need to find a cure for Cindy. I don't have time for your fancies."

 **But I want a poodle now!** Goddard whined.

"I said not now! Libby's best friend is upstairs paralyzed, and I'm the one responsible."

 **You mean your GIRLFRIEND is upstairs?**

"SHE'S _NOT_ MY GIRLFRIEND!" Jimmy shouted. He could hear Libby chuckling behind him, but decided to ignore it.

"You know what Goddard?" he said, trying not to yell, "How about you go over there and-"

"Let me handle this." Libby walked over to Goddard. All her experience of breaking up the fights between Jimmy and Cindy should come in handy. "Hey Goddard, could you do something for me?"

 **Sure Libby! What is it that you require?**

"Can you go to Jimmy's room and keep an eye on Cindy?" she asked. "Please alert us if anything happens or she wakes up."

 **Of course Libby. If you need me, you know where to find me. Can you try and talk my Master into building me a mechanical poodle?**

"I'll try my best." Turning to Jimmy she added, "Now that wasn't so hard,was it?"

Jimmy watched in shock as Goddard headed towards the door.

"How did you do that?" he asked Libby, as soon as he found his voice.

"Do what?"

"Get him to listen? He hasn't listened to a word I have said for the past day!"

"I don't know. Maybe I just have a way with mechanical animals," she shrugged. "Besides, don't we have more important things to worry about than who is the dog's favorite?"

"I guess you are right," Jimmy replied. But a tinge of jealously was still evident in the undertones of his voice.

The two kids walked to the computer to begin their research.

"What do you suppose happened to Goddard?" Jimmy wondered aloud.

"Maybe the electricity from the drone machine altered him somehow?" Libby guessed, not really knowing but wanted a way to convince Jimmy it would be okay. "I'm sure it will wear off eventually."

"You're probably right," Jimmy sighed. "In the meantime, let's just focus on saving Cindy."

He looked towards the screen an began the long and tedious task of research.


	6. Confessions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Confessions**

After multiple hours of searching, the two kids had come up empty handed.

"This is hopeless," sighed Jimmy, feeling utterly defeated. "My machine caused a problem that cannot be fixed. Cindy will never let me live this down!"

"Don't give up Jimmy," Libby tried comforting the genius, "You'll think of something. I just know it."

"How can you be so sure," he challenged.

"Because I've known you for a long time. You'll figure something out, you always do."

Jimmy smile at her confidence in him. "I guess your right."

"Come on, we're not gonna find anything just sitting here!"

The kids continued there search (which was proving to show little to no chance of success). After another 30 minutes of no results, Jimmy was out of energy. He was practically falling asleep in his chair. He got up and stretched.

Turning towards his friend, he said,"Hey Libby, I'm going to the kitchen to get a purple flurp. You want anything?"

"No thanks Jimmy. I should be getting home. I was expected there 5 minutes ago. Can you tell Cindy I said hi?"

"Sure thing."

"Thanks. I'll see you around!"

The two headed for the door. When they got outside, Libby headed home, and Jimmy headed upstairs to his room to check on Cindy.

"Hey Cin," he whispered forrom the doorway. "Are you awake?"

"Hi Jimmy," she replied. "Any luck on the cure?"

"Not yet. Libby just went home and I needed to stretch because I was falling asleep at the computer. How are you doing?" he asked, in hopes of changing the subject. Luckily, it worked.

"Terrible," replied Cindy halfheartedly. "I never realized how much I depended on movement. I guess I just took it for granted. Am I stuck like this forever?"

Jimmy was shocked by the amount of fear that was etched in her voice. Cindy was the toughest person he knew.

"Of c-course not," he stammered, trying to reassure his friend.

"There's something you're not telling me," the young blonde challenged. "What is it?"

Jimmy sighed in defeat. "There is no cure for this...condition. I'm sorry. I've looked everywhere but could not find any thing."

"You mean..." Cindy's voice drifted off.

"I can't give up though. This is all my fault. I never should have let you anywhere near that Machine!"

"Jimmy, calm down," she pleaded. "It's not your fault. I took the machine and messed with it, even after you told me not to. You can fix this. I know it."

"Why does everyone have so much faith in me all of a sudden?" He asked in frustration. "Since when does anyone think I can do anything other than mess up or make a fool out of myself?"

"Since always."

"Huh?"

"Jimmy, I never told you, but I've always admired the fact that you can solve any problem, even the ones you caused. Ever since I met you, I thought you were the coolest guy ever."

"What about Nick?" Jimmy asked, his hopes rising. Maybe Cindy wanted to be more than friends.

"Nick can't build a rocket, or take me to Mars," she scoffed.

Her voice softened as she continued.

"Jimmy, we have had so many adventures together, I don't want that to end. But from the looks of it, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

Cindy sighed and tears started to form in her eyes.

"You really think I'm neat," Jimmy asked in disbeilief. He sat on the edge of the bed and moved a strand of blonde hair out of Cindy's face.

"Yes."

Jimmy blushed.

 _Wow,_ he thought. _She feels the same way about me as I do her! This is amazing! If only I had told her before, then we would never have fought over the_ Drone Machine _. Look at her. So beautiful. she needs me. I am the only one who can help to-_

"Hey Jimmy, are you okay?"

Jimmy shook himself out of his train of thought. "Yeah sorry about that. I just was thinking."

"What about?" Asked Cindy with curiosity.

"You," Jimmy replied, blush darkening.

"Oh?" Cindy asked.

"Well, it's just...I feel like I did back when I was intoxicated with that love pheromone stuff. Except stinky cheese isn't helping. Cindy, I think I am truly in love with you."

"Y-you mean it?"

"Yes. I, James Isaac Neutron, only child of Hugh and Judy Neutron, am in love with Cynthia Vortex."

After Cindy got over her shock she asked, "How long have you felt this way?"

Jimmy shrugged.

"A while, I guess. I kept denying it to myself - It just didn't make sense. But I guess love isn't supposed to make sense, is it?"

"No...I guess not."

"I just wish I had told you before hand. Then we wouldn't have fought over the _Drone Machine_."

"Stop blaming yourself Jimmy. It was as much my fault as it was yours. The only thing we can do about it anyway is keep looking for a cure."

"I guess. I'll get back to work," he replied as he let out a huge yawn.

"Oh no you don't. you need to rest. Don't argue with me. If I'm going to walk again, you need to be able to think straight."

"Fine. I guess a short nap won't hurt."

Jimmy climbed into bed next to Cindy. Within seconds, he was sleeping peacefully.

Cindy watched as Jimmy slept. She smiled, pleased to know that he really did care.

"I love you too James Isaac Neutron," she whispered, as sleep soon overtook her as well.

* * *

 **Nothing happened in bed! They just slept. Just thought I should make that clear. The minds of people these days are easily corrupted...**


	7. Extra Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. (Can someone remind me why this has to go in every chapter? If it was in the first several, don't you think the readers would get it by the eighth?)**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Extra Time**

When Jimmy woke up, he smiled to find the young blonde next to him. He lay there a while longer, just watching and obseving.

 _I never thought this could be possible. I wished for it to be so, but didn't expect it. Maybe this condition isn't all that bad. After all, when else would Cindy be vulnerable enough to let me this close to her?_

After a few more minutes, Jimmy decided to get something to eat for breakfast. When he reached the kitchen, the telephone rang.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hi Jimmy," It was his mother.

"Hi mom. Where are you guys?"

"Well, your father got a little over excited at his convention. He tripped over a duck while dancing and broke his leg. The doctor will not release him from the hospital. We may not be back for a few days."

"Will he be okay?"

"He'll be fine. The doctor just wants to keep an eye on him for a while. How are things there?"

"Uhh.. Things are just fine. Nothing wrong here." Jimmy chuckled nervously.

"Okay. If you need anything, just call. Remember, don't use your friends for guinea pigs!"

"Yes mother. I'll see you in a couple of days."

Jimmy sighed with relief as he hung up the phone. He hated lying to his parents, but what other options did he have? He couldn't exactly tell his mother that he had permanently handicapped the neighbor.

At least he had a little more time to try and figure something out.

 _What do I do now?_ He asked himself. _I'm all out of ideas and I still haven't found a solution. Not only did I hurt Cindy, but I can't reverse the affect. Any respect she had for me beforehand will be gone._

"Oh Goddard. What ever shall I do?" he asked as his robotic friend trotted into the room.

 **Apologize**

"I did that already, as well as confess my true feelings for her."

 **I knew it!**

"You were giving me options..." he reminded the dog while shooting him a warning glance.

 **Go back in time and prevent her from going near the** _ **Drone Machine**_ **.**

"That's a great idea! ...Or it would be if Sheen hadn't wrecked the time machine last time he spazzed in my lab. It was then I learned to hide my valuable inventions whenever he came over."

 **Build Goddard a-**

"Don't you even _think_ about going there!"

 **Sorry Master.**

"It's okay. Can you please stay on topic?" Jimmy's patience was beginning to wear thin.

 **Yes master. You could try CPR.**

"That would work...IF SHE HAD A HEART ATTACK OR SOMETHING! Seriously boy, What has gotten into you? You should be smarter than this! I programmed you to have superior intelligence. Recently you've been acting dumber than Sheen. Just forget it. It's hopeless, Cindy's stuck like this forever." Jimmy collapsed in his chair as he felt the tears slide down his face. He felt hopelessly defeated.

 **Master, are you alright?**

"I'll be fine," he sniffled. "I'm just worried about Cindy. I hope she can pull through."

Goddard whimpered sympathetically and jumped up onto Jimmy's lap. The boy couldn't help but smile as the dog curled up.

"You know what? You may be terrible at giving advice, but you sure are a good friend. Now I just have to figure out what to do about Cindy."

Jimmy sighed. At least his parents wouldn't be home for a few more days. He just hoped that was enough time. He thought about all Cindy had said to him the night before. Maybe she was right. Maybe he did need a break. he could always find a cure later. He decided to call the guys up and and see if they wanted to go to the Candy Bar.

Who knows, maybe Carl or Sheen would have ideas.

Unlikely, but it was the best idea he has at the moment.


	8. Moral Support

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Moral Support**

"Hey guys" Jimmy said solemnly as he walked towards his friends who were sitting in their usual booth at the Candy Bar.

"Hi Jimmy" yelled Sheen.

"Oww! That was my ear!" Carl yelled at his energetic friend.

"Take it easy guys." Jimmy said, chuckling at his friends' antics.

"How's Cindy?" asked Sheen.

"Umm... okay I guess."

"You have no idea how to fix her, do you?" Sheen stated, rather than asked his intelligent friend.

"Well...no. Not exactly," Jimmy admitted. "But I'm not giving up yet. I will find a solution."

"But Jimmy, why are you helping Cindy? she scares me."

"I know Carl, but it was my machine that did this to her, so that makes me responsible for fixing it."

"Yes, but just because you hurt her doesn't mean you need to fix her right away." Sheen said. "Life has been peaceful since Cindy got hurt."

"I still need to cure her. No one else understands me. I can't challenge my intellect against anyone else but her."

"She scares me." Carl repeated.

"I know why Jimmy's helping Cindy," teased Sheen. "It's because he likes her!"

"I do not!" retorted the genius.

"Do too."

"Do not!"

"Do t-"

"Stop it!" yelled Carl "can't you see your constant fighting is tearing us apart?!"

Sheen and Jimmy just stared at him.

"Anyway Sheen, I do not like Cindy, I just feel guilty about what I did to her. And Cindy's not all that bad once you get to know her. She's actually kind of nice."

"Cindy's not nice," whimpered Carl. "She makes fun of my llamas."

He protectively cradled the llama magazine he had been reading.

"Who cares about your stupid llamas?! She called Ultra-Lord a doll! _A DOLL!_ "

Jimmy's mind wandered as he watched his friends fight over the supposed coolness of llamas and Ultra-Lord. A debate he had heard repeatedly.

He found himself thinking again of a certain young blonde, who was currently incapacitated at his house.

He was so lost in thought, he hadn't even noticed that Sheen and Carl had stopped fighting, and Sheen was currently trying to get his attention.

"JIMMY!"

"Huh?"

"You were spacing out."

"Sorry. Did you ask me something?"

"Yeah. I asked whether you think Ultra-Lord would look even cooler if he had eagles' wings."

Jimmy shook his head in dismay. "Sure Sheen. Whatever."

"Jimmy, what were you thinking about?" asked Carl, nervous that Jimmy would start rambling about something way too scientific that he would have no hopes of understanding.

He was even less prepared for what Jimmy's reply really was.

"I was thinking about Cindy."

"Why did you say you were helping her again?" asked Sheen. Whether it was asked out of forgetfulness or confusion, Jimmy would never know.

"Because Cindy is smart, talented, athletic, tough, proud, competitive,-"

"Dude, you are sick. Love sick." Sheen said, ending Jimmy's list of Cindy's admirable qualities.

"I know. I will admit I like Cindy...a lot."

"Jimmy's in love, Jimmy's in love" Sheen chanted in a sing-songy voice.

"Hey, don't try telling me that you are not completely enamored with Libby!" Jimmy defended.

"What does 'enamored' mean?"

"Never mind. The point is, I hurt Cindy, who I do in fact love, and there are no known cures for her condition. I'm all out of ideas."

Sheen gasped.

"The Great Jimmy is out of ideas? It's the End of the World! Especially if he loves Cindy. This means it's the End of the End of the World! But that means Ultra-Lord won't be on tonight! It's the End of the End of the End of the World!"

"You know Sheen, there are times like these when you make absolutely zero sense and even I can't understand you," Jimmy said, amazed that Sheen's stupidity and lack of all logic and common sense still surprised him.

"Too bad there aren't any cures that aren't known." said Carl absentmindedly, not even looking up from his magazine.

"That's it! Carl you're a genius!"

"I am?"

"Why didn't I think of this? If there is no known cure, that just means I'll have to discover one myself. I'll see you guys later. TO THE LAB!"

Jimmy ran out the door and ignited his jet pack. He flew home as fast as possible, hope flaring in his chest.

 _Not only will I save Cindy, but I might become a world famous scientist in the process! Hang on Cindy, I'm coming!_

* * *

 **A/N: I am aware that Carl is usually yelling at Cindy and Jimmy to stop fighting. It just seemed to fit rather nicely here though. Sorry if I messed up a bit on Sheen's or Carl's personalities. I was more focused on the whole Jimmy finally admitting to his friends that he does indeed love Cindy.**


	9. Experimentation

**I know at least half this sciency mumbo-jumbo will be inaccurate. Just a warning.**

 **Disclaimer: Still don't own it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Experimentation**

When he got home Jimmy rushed straight to the lab.

After greeting Goddard, he immediately began his experimenting. He grabbed beakers, chemicals, solutions, and anything else he thought he may need.

"Let's see" he muttered to himself thoughtfully. "I know Cindy's paralysis was caused by an electrical explosion. Maybe if I can combine the perfect ratio of conductive and non-conductive materials, I can reverse the affects."

He grabbed some elements and began combining them methodically. Goddard watched with interest, but also concern. He had not seen Jimmy this focused for a long while. He hoped his master was okay.

Jimmy muttered to himself something about being careful. These were highly reactive materials he was dealing with after all. One wrong move and-

 _BOOM._

Goddard rushed through the smoke to check on Jimmy.

 **Master! Are you all right?**

"Yeah, I'm fine boy. I just added a little too much Uranium. I've got to be more careful. That's the third explosion in the lab this week," he chuckled. "There was the _Drone machine_ , your prank, and now this. Come on, I should get back to work."

Goddard trotted after his master to make sure he didn't get himself killed.

Three hours and 53 explosions later, Jimmy was almost ready to quit.

"All right boy, this has got to work. I've checked and rechecked my calculations thrice over. Not only that, but I am also running out of materials."

The young genius carefully added a drop of a liquid substance to his last beaker. All his other beakers and test tubes had been shattered either buy being blown up or being in the blast zone of said explosions. Jimmy hoped this time would be different.

As the substances mixed, Jimmy could hear the solution hissing. He braced himself for another explosion. When none came, he slowly reached over to pick up the beaker.

"Ow!" he yelled as he touched the side of the container.

 **What is wrong master? Is it hot?**

"No, it's cold, real cold. And it's frozen to the lab bench," Jimmy sighed, hope and determination leaving him.

"This is it Goddard," he said dejectedly. "I'm a failure. I can't even do any more experimenting because my only beaker is frozen solid, I'm out of some key materials, and the problem I am trying to solve was caused by me in the first place."

 **At least you tried. They say it is the though that counts.**

"Yeah well, thoughts aren't going to save Cindy. I wish there was something else I could do for her, but I've tried it all."

 **There is still one thing you can do.**

"What would that be? Make her a 'get well soon' card?" Jimmy asked sarcastically. He really wasn't in the mood for any more of Goddard's games.

 **No, but I guess you could do that too. You don't realize it, but Cindy needs you.**

Jimmy looked at Goddard. What could he be talking about?

 **Even though you can't cure her, you can still help her. She will have a hard time adjusting to her new lifestyle.**

"You are absolutely right, Goddard!" Jimmy's sense of helplessness and hopelessness left him as he was filled with a sense of purpose.

"Just because I can't heal her doesn't mean I can't help her," he realized. "Thanks a lot boy. Maybe I won't need to check your systems after all. You've definitely proven yourself today Goddard. I'll think about building that poodle."

Goddard barked happily.

 **YAY! Poodles for the Win! Thank you for not resetting me master.**

"I'll be back later. But first, I need to talk to Cindy. " The boy looked around his lab. "Can you clean up around here?"

 **Of course master. Good luck with Cindy!**

Jimmy ran towards the exit of the lab, wondering when Goddard had gotten so much wisdom and insight.

Those thoughts were soon pushed to the side and replaced by thoughts of the blonde invalid he was on his way to see.

* * *

 **A/N: Kudos to whoever can find the Back to the Future reference in this chapter.**


	10. Paralyzed Beauty

**Jimmy Neutron and Co. do not belong to me.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Paralyzed Beauty**

Jimmy paused as he reached the top of the stairs. He wasn't sure how to tell Cindy of his failed experimentation. He didn't really want to tell her that he had condemned her to a life without movement.

"Goddard had better be right about this," he muttered as he took a deep breath, and entered his room.

"Cindy?" he asked tentatively, "Are you awake?"

"Yes, I'm awake," came the reply. "What's up."

"I'm afraid I have some bad news. I-I can't..." Jimmy's voice failed him as he choked back his tears.

"Can't find a cure," Cindy finished sadly.

"I'm sorry. I've tried everything." Jimmy walked over to the bed, "I've shattered my beakers, blown up my lab repeatedly,(did you know there have now been 57 explosions in the lab in the past couple of days? That's a record!) I've also used up the entirety of my rare elements. And yet I continue to fail."

Cindy was dumbstruck. "You did all of that for me?"

"Yes Cindy." Jimmy slid closer to her, "I really do love you. I want you to know that I would do anything to make you better. I-I would even give up science."

Cindy was touched. She knew science meant the world to Jimmy.

"You've done more than enough for me already Jimmy. I'm glad that this happened. Otherwise we'd still be at each other's throats."

Cindy was smiling up at him, but Jimmy could tell something was wrong.

"Why do you look so nervous Cindy? You are never scared."

"I know. I'm just worried about you."

"Why in Einstein's name are worried about me? Look at yourself! You can't even move. Just leave the worrying to me." he paused. "Just out of curiosity, why are you worried for me?"

"What day is it today?" Cindy asked him.

"Tuesday, but you didn't answer my question."

"My mother is coming home tomorrow."

Jimmy froze as he listened to Cindy. He knew what that meant.

"She'll kill you as soon as she sees me like this, Jimmy, and probably me as well for being stupid enough to mess with one of your 'death traps' as she calls them. And she's right, I am stupid. I should have listened to you when you told me not to play with it."

"Don't you ever let anyone call you stupid Cindy," Jimmy replied, as he wiped the tears from Cindy's eyes and wrapped his arms around her.

"You are the smartest girl I know."

"Y-you mean it?"

"If your mother can't see that, then she's as blind as Beethoven was deaf."

Cindy chuckled at his analogy. "Thanks Jimmy."

"Your welcome Cindy." Jimmy smiled at her. "I'll tell you what, let me get my rocket, and we can go anywhere in the universe you want. We can forget about all of this."

"Jimmy, I'm right where I want to be."

Jimmy was confused. "Paralyzed in Retroville?"

"No. I want to be here in your arms. For years I have dreamed about this, but I had always thought I would be able to feel your arms around me."

Jimmy smiled. "Does this mean you accept my affections?"

"Not only do I accept them, but I wish to reciprocate such affections. I love you Jimmy."

Jimmy was overjoyed. The girl that had been haunting his mind for the past who-knows-how-long, loved him. Jimmy couldn't contain his excitement. He did the first thing that popped into his mind... He kissed Cindy Vortex.

As their lips touched, Jimmy felt as if an electric shock was sent through his body. He felt weightless as he saw fireworks shooting off in his head.

"Wow," he said after he leaned back.

"Wow," Cindy repeated. For the first time in forever, both of them were speechless.

After Cindy caught her breath, she whacked him in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for? You know you could have just...Cindy! You hit me!"

"Yeah, well you had it coming. You kissed me without permission!"

"No. Don't you see? You're cured!"

Cindy carefully moved her arms and stood up slowly. "Jimmy! You did it! you cured me!"

"But how? I tried everything, and nothing worked."

"No, science didn't cure me, our love did."

"Huh?" Being the logical one, Jimmy was entirely lost.

"Have you never heard any of the fairy tales?

"No, I haven't. I always thought they were a bunch of nonsensical rubbish."

"Well, they're not." Cindy whacked him again for good measure. "In a good number of them, the princes is cursed and the only way to reverse the curse is by True Love's Kiss, which was usually given by some kind of royalty or knight. Maybe this was like that. After you kissed me, I was cured."

"Oh I see," said Jimmy, rubbing his sore arm. "Whatever 'curse' you were caught under, that was caused by my machine, was lifted when we kissed."

"Exactly. And you were my knight in shining armor."

Jimmy stared into Cindy's emerald eyes, wondering how she knew all of this. Maybe those children's stories weren't completely pointless.

"Princess Vortex, may I kiss you again?"

"Of course Sir Neutron. Anything for my hero."

After their kiss, they decided they should tell the others that Cindy was alright.

"Carl and Sheen will probably still be at the Candy Bar." Jimmy said.

"Yeah, and Sheen has probably dragged Libby there as well."

They laughed as they thought about how inseparable Sheen and Libby had become. There were some days where Sheen wouldn't even let Libby stand 3 feet away without clinging to her.

Taking Cindy's hand, Jimmy led her down the stairs and out the door.

* * *

 **A/N: I apologize about how cheesy this scene was. I'm not exactly the romantic type. And I chose this cure because my mother's favorite movie when I was younger was Disney's** _ **The Sleeping Beauty**_ **, which by the way I do not hold copy rights or whatnot for. Anyway, I was forced to watch it repeatedly and vowed that I would never watch it again (I actually have seen it since, but that's besides the point). Well, this thought jumped in my head, What if the** _ **Drone Machine**_ **gave off a magical substance that cursed Cindy? The thoughts were much more complicated and I don't expect you to follow. I figured it would be too much work to explain it. And now that Cindy is cured and she and Jimmy are together, all that's left to do is wrap up the story.**

 **~Stripesicles222**


	11. Like a Fairy Tale

**Final chappie and Epilogue.**

 **Don't own it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Like a Fairy Tale**

When they got to the Candy Bar, they could hear Sheen pestering Libby and saw Carl at the counter trying all of Sam's new ice cream flavors.

Jimmy motioned to Cindy to stay outside. He wanted this to be a surprise.

"Hey guys," he said as he approached the table, trying his hardest to surpress his grin.

"Hey Jimmy." replied Sheen. "I was just telling The Libster here - ooh, Look!"

Getting distracted by an Ultra-Lord movie poster across the room, the hyper kid barreled towards it, knocking anyone and anything down that was in his path.

"So how's Cindy?"

"Well...how about you ask her yourself?" He stepped aside to reveal none other than Cindy Vortex walking towards them.

"Cindy!" Libby rushed to greet her friend, embracing her in a big hug.

"Hey Libs. What's up?" Cindy replied casually.

"Nothing much. I'm just so glad that you are okay and Jimmy was able to cure you."

Turning to Jimmy she asked, "How did you cure her? I thought there were no known cures?"

"There aren't," he replied.

"So how did you cure her then?"

Jimmy looked at Cindy. "Let's just say it was like a fairy tale."

Cindy smiled and Libby gave her a questioning glance. She was about to ask her about it when Sheen came back.

"Aww man! The new Ultra-Lord movie doesn't come out for another three weeks! What will I do until then?"

"We'll hello to you too Ultra-Dork," Cindy teased.

"Hi Cindy. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at Jimmy's paraphrased or something?"

"Its 'paralyzed' Sheen" corrected Libby. "And besides, Jimmy somehow found a way to cure her."

"Whatever. That still doesn't tell me what to do for three weeks!"

"How about we go to the lab and watch some movies?" Jimmy suggested.

"Can we watch the walk through for _Llamapalooza_ again?" asked Carl as he walked over with a quadruple scoop sundae.

"Not this time Carl. I was actually thinking we could revisit your guys' childhood and watch some of the Disney animated films. You know, the fairy tales."

Cindy smiled again and this time, Libby couldn't hold back her confusion. "What is going on with you two?"

"I'll tell you later," Cindy told Libby. "But for now, let's go watch some movies!"

With that the five of them went to the lab.

As they watched the movies, Libby kept glancing at Jimmy and Cindy, trying to figure out what went on between them. After a while, she gave up, figuring Cindy would undoubtedly tell her in her own time.

After the last movie, they said their good-byes. Sheen, Carl and Libby went their separate ways. Cindy stayed behind.

"Thanks Jimmy."

"What for?"

"For everything."

"Are you going to tell Libby? She'll find out sooner or later."

"I'll tell her tonight. My mother wanted me to stay at the Folfax's while she was away, so I will be sleeping over there tonight." Cindy turned and started walking away.

"Cindy, wait."

Cindy stopped and turned around. "Yes?"

"Thank you."

"What for?"

"For showing me what I missed out on as a child. I always thought fairy tales were nonsense. I see now that they are more. Much more."

"You see Jimmy, life isn't just about science. It's also about having an imagination and spending time with those you care about. Even if there is a dragon in the way."

Jimmy stepped up next to her. "I've already faced the dragon. That dragon was denial and logic. But I fully accept my feelings now, and realize not everything has to be logical."

He paused for a second.

"Cindy, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course Jimmy. You know I will."

Jimmy pulled Cindy into a hug and held her for a minute.

"Now go. Libby will be wondering what is taking you so long."

Cindy pulled out of the embrace and gave Jimmy a big smile.

"Whatever you say _Nerdtron._ " She said, an even larger grin etched across her face.

"Get out of here _Dorktex_. I'll see you tomorrow." He watched as Cindy turned around and ran to her house to grab her stuff to go to Libby's.

 _Things will definitely change around here now_ he thought, watching her retreating form. _I'm the luckiest guy in the world._

* * *

 **Epilogue**

When Cindy's mother got home the next morning, it was as if nothing had changed:

Carl was fantasizing about Llamas, Sheen was ranting to Libby about Ultra-Lord, and Jimmy was in his lab messing with his inventions.

Libby hadn't been too surprised to hear that Jimmy and Cindy were dating. It was almost as if she had expected it.

When her mother asked her how things went while she was away, Cindy replied quite simply: "Neutron's invention blew up in his face and I had to help him fix his mistake."

Her mother would never know what really happened while she was away, and Cindy didn't care. Her life had been changed. For better or for worse, Cindy was still unsure (but she was leaning towards better).

All she knew for certain was all that was left of her and Jimmy's rivalry was their academic standings, and not even that could reverse what they had. Sure, they still teased each other, but they knew that nothing could ever get in between them.

And they all lived happily ever after (for the most part anyway).

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **I apologize if anyone was offended by the use of paralysis in this story. That was something that came up in reviews the first time around. I meant no offense by it. I understand that it is not to be taken lightly, and it was not intended to be portrayed as such.**


End file.
